Primal Loving
by Creeply
Summary: A sequel to Jungle Loving and Island Loving, mostly an excuse to write pointless smut of these characters. Better description inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah so I am writing another sort of sequel to Jungle Loving and Island Loving, this time it is going to focus a little bit more on the OC's and it should be relatively shorter than some of my other work. So leave a review telling me what you think of it. Also if there are any good cartoons that I should be watching and maybe write a few lemons for tell me what they are in the comments or PM me. Reminder this is not for kids and they are all human.**

* * *

"This is crazy." Brittany said as she shimmied out of her loin cloth that just did the bare minimum to keep her snatch from being spotted by her youngest children. (Although with how often she had caught them running around in nothing but their birthday suits she shouldn't really worry about them catching an eyeful of their very attractive mother) Her loin cloth and towel were getting tighter, almost as if they were getting smaller, she knew the truth though, she and her sisters were growing bigger. Not taller exactly simply sexier, and the clothing that they had originally found on the island was starting to strain against their assets. She didn't even try to think how it would have been in their original clothing.

"Having some bonding time with your children is suddenly a crazy thing to do?" Eleanor said as she shook out her hair and ran her hand through it, she then began to pick up her discarded clothing and fold it neatly in a pile. Along with Jeanette's who when they reached the river had promptly gotten naked and started to take a bath, as if wanting to be as clean as possible before the events. And Brittany simply threw her clothing willy nilly leaving it to Eleanor to pick it up. It should have been more difficult than it was, bending over, having her impressive jugs almost drag against the ground before snapping back up. Of course it was impossible for her to tie any shoes but since she didn't wear any she had nothing to worry about.

"It's not bonding it's fucking. And it isn't even with all of our kids, just the entire second litter minus the twins and Jackson and Susana." Brittany stated leaning against a palm tree.

"The twins wanted to stay and take care of the kids and the other girls had their own system of deciding who got to stay and who got to go fucking. You should just be happy that it was your two girls." Jeanette spoke up from the stream where water was falling off of her deliciously tanned and toned body in long lovely waterfalls, she snapped her head back and the thick blanket of hair splashed behind her. It was as if she were wearing a veil.

"Still, I just think it's a little silly."

"If you don't want to play you don't have to, you can march right back and tell the twins that they can come and fuck their daddy while you watch the little ones." Eleanor said smiling smugly at Brittany's face. She simply sniffed and turned her back. Jeanette and Eleanor exchanged wicked little grins before they reached their long slim hands out and delivered twin smacks to Brittany's large protruding bubble butt.

"OW! HEY!" She shouted indignant before whirling around, her face bright red, she tried to turn and look down at her ass, she saw two hand prints leaving her cheeks a blushing shade of pink.

"Wow, now that's what I call rosy cheeks." Eleanor quipped to Jeanette before giggling a little. Brittany wasn't about to stand for that and launched herself forwards, reached around Eleanor and delivered a hearty smack to her younger sisters butt. Eleanor gasped and straightened up to her full height, her boobs pressing fully against Brittany's the two glared at each other, their erect nipples displaying their true horny/playful nature, rubbing up against each other, giving them little spurts of pleasure and causing just the tiniest droplets of bright white milk to start to leak out. Brittany's let out just a few droplets while Eleanor's were starting up a stream filling their body with wonderful little tweaks of joy and pleasure.

Eleanor yelped again as another sharp smack filled her body, it was playful but delivered to her butt with a strong sense of purpose. She turned and glared at Jeanette who was blushing uncomfortably at how her two sexy sisters were eyeing her. Brittany felt Eleanor's large ass press against her cunt, the burning warmth of the cheeks almost floating into her own center. It wasn't as burning hot as Alvin's dick but it wasn't half bad.

"Now let's be reasonable-" Jeanette started until she shrieked turned and try'ied to run through the water splashing her two chasing sisters. The three fell into a pile on the other bank, Eleanor easily flipped her thin but well endowed sister over onto her stomach and grinned when she saw Jeanette instinctively raise her bum in the air. She let one long hard smack against the firm, tight, mass, her own breasts and ass jiggling with how much she was laughing. Jeanette gasped in joy as Brittany joined in with her own smacks ringing through the hot jungle air.

The air, the smells, the plants, the water, everything about the island that they were marooned on practically screamed paradise. The fact that they were easily able to make love to the ones that they loved with no fear of societies standards only gave weight to that, that fact that they were in a utopia of epic sexual proportions. (The fact that the island used to belong to a witch doctor who made sex potions for the natives probably played a pretty big role in all of that too.)

Jeanette squirmed in the water gasping as Brittany finished slapping her now well disciplined ass.

"I only hit you guys once!"

"Well then let's make you feel good." Brittany said sadistically as she swung Jeanette over again, her hair whipping around and getting half under her and half above her. Brittany then ran her hands down her sisters sides, feeling the wonderful smooth creamy skin beneath her fingertips, she then began tickling her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jeanette howled as she felt her entire body spasm and shake, she twisted and turned, a big goofy grin on her face. "NO! Don't! HAHA! I'm ticklish! HAHA! You're awful!" She shouted as she got even more and more tickled. She then gasped when she felt a pair of small dainty lovely hands on her, one cupped her breast and the other her damp mound.

Eleanor began to twist Jeanette's slowly lactating nipple while two and then three of her fingers stole into her sisters pussy. Jeanette began to gasp and groan and laugh as Brittany continued to tickle her as Eleanor milked her and finger fucked her, her experienced fingers delving in and out of Jeanette's velvety folds and slowly gushing nipple.

"How ticklish are you now?" Brittany said as she brought her lips down and met Jeanette's in a loving make out, slipping her tongue in and playing iwht her little sisters. Jeanette continued to laugh, almost crying with how much pleasure she was being hit with from her two beautiful insanely mind numbingly sexy sisters. One with her fingers in her cunt and hand playing with her milk laden tit and the other turning her tickling into soft loving strokes.

Finally Jeanette groaned into Brittany's mouth and popped off, softly panting, her tongue hanging out, long enough that it could lick Alvin's monster cock in one go and still have enough room for her sisters to share. She began to drool a little bit trickling from the side of her mouth just like her trickling tit.

"that was awesome."

"I'm still looking forward to the hunt though. That should be fun." Eleanor said dreamily as she stuck her fingers into her mouth and sucked her sisters sweet juices down her throat.

"Ugh, you're still looking forward to that." Brittany groaned. "You two can walk around on all fours like wild animals but I'm going to be on my own two feet, if any of the boys think that they can ride me down then let them try." She said as she stalked off into the jungle, her impressive hips swinging and the two sisters could tell that their eldest was still insanely horny.

The plan had come around by accident really, a few suggestions and it was finally set. A few people would go into the jungle and fuck like wild rabbits just to try it out. Jeanette was the most excited, she seemed to be more than willing to let go of the distracting fact that she was a human go so that she could enjoy some good old fashioned d'icking. So there was to be minimal talking, and mostly the rules were to go without clothes for a day and a half before meeting up and rejoin the youngsters.

A sort of day long role playing game, where the objective was to fuck as long and hard as possible.

Jeanette and Eleanor rolled their eyes at their sisters pouting, they both knew that by the end of the night she would be as satisfied as both of them combined, mostly because she would be getting fucked by at least two dicks, but knowing their greedy sister it was probably going to be four. Eleanor felt a little jealous that Brittany would probably get all of the sons cocks but she couldn't blame them if she had a cock she would fuck Brittany.

Hell if she could she would fuck herself, she looked hot as fuck.

"Ready to go?" Jeanette said, her hair laying down her back like a pelt, her eyes wide and mischievous, she was on all fours like a sexy cat and she was arching her back so her boobies wouldn't touch the ground.

"Me-yow." Eleanor responded climbing out of the water and following after Jeanette in a different direction from Brittany, the entire time staring at her sisters bright pink rosy ass and drooling a little bit, hoping she would get the chance to taste the cunt peaking through the mountain of hair and the mountain of ass.

Meanwhile at Alvin's position and the boys position and the other girls position they too were getting ready for the next twenty four hour long fuck-fest.

* * *

 **I know it could be longer. Mostly I am just wondering what shows I should get invested in/write some smut of. Leave them in the comments or PM me.**

 **Here are the characters who will be in this**

 **Alvin-The 'Steed' of the family, provides the baby batter, tallest male, medium length brown/black hair, eight pack, large biceps, father of most of the children on the island. Cock is over thirteen inches.**

 **Brittany- The 'Queen' of the clan, she has a nice mixture of her two sisters, shorter than Alvin by around a head, she is in-between her sisters when it comes to bust and butt size, super proud of the jiggle/firm factor, her hair stops around mid back reddish brown, enjoys doggy style and being in control, in the love department or when raising the kids.**

 **Jeanette- The 'Vixen' of the clan, after arriving at the island she got better eyesight and now doesn't need her glasses she has a tighter bum than her sisters and a pair of perky breasts that almost swoop upwards, she is a few inches shorter than Alvin she has brown hair that goes down to her ankles, she enjoys role-play and being submissive to whoever wants to do with her what they will. She is a sucker for a begging kid.**

 **Eleanor- The 'Breeder' of the clan, she has the largest tits and ass, easily outpacing both her sisters, she has woken up to find both being used as pillows, she produces the most milk out of the three of them. She is shorter than Brittany by around half a head, she has blonde hair that she keeps around shoulder length, she enjoys being motherly when she is fucked and is known for her loud moaning on the island.**

 **Jackson-Brittany's oldest daughter, enjoys dancing and has the tits and hips and ass to back it up, she will even start to move and hum when she thinks no one is around, she has bigger breasts than her sister and is trying to catch up to her mother in size and litter number.**

 **Susana-Jacksons twin and Brittany's second born child, she is a bit more tan than her sister but has a similar ass shape if slightly smaller breasts, her hair she has found a way to get frizzy and adds bits and pieces of shells and twigs and the such to make her look** **prettier, she likes to drum her sisters ass when she doesn't expect it**

 **David- Brittany's first born boy, is adventurous and enjoys being in charge (Has a secret plan for his mom SSSSHHHHH) Has a twelve inch dick and his mothers reddish hair**

 **Tommy-Jeanette's first born boy, is very scientific and a little bit of a dom, he has his mothers hair and a twelve inch dick**

 **Teddy- Eleanor's first born boy, loves Julia, large arms and legs, very strong, has a twelve inch dick, sandy blonde hair**

 **Julia- Eleanor's third born daughter, loves Teddy. Takes after her mother with large watermelon sized tits, and an ass that puts her older sisters to shame. Has two blonde pigtails**

 **Yeah so an incest thing...and an OC thing...deal with it. Would love to see fan art of any of my work, or suggestions of what fandom I should write for next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah so I am writing another sort of sequel to Jungle Loving and Island Loving, this time it is going to focus a little bit more on the OC's and it should be relatively shorter than some of my other work. So leave a review telling me what you think of it. Also if there are any good cartoons that I should be watching and maybe write a few lemons for tell me what they are in the comments or PM me. Reminder this is not for kids and they are all human. Enjoy!**

 **(I know I should probably keep working on Alvin's Lust but I am a little unmotivated.) Also review it gives me a reason to write this shit.**

* * *

David was on the hunt for his mother. He had a plan, a very simple plan. One that he intended to implement while they were all doing this sort of crazy island wide animal role play thing.

He was going to knock up his own mother and make sure she had his kids. Or cubs. Or kits. or whatever. He had been fantasying about it for a few months now, ever since the latest batch of kids were born. He had actually gotten aroused watching his mommies wander around all big and round and full of life. It had instantly gotten him hard whenever he thought about it. So now he was going to use this as an excuse to fuck her like there was no tomorrow.

The plants that he was carrying were probably going to help with it. He had eaten some of them when he turned a certain age, it increased his sex drive and sexual attractiveness. His parents had eaten the same thing when they first arrived on the island when they were younger. Or so the story went, and wrapped around them were a plant that acted as an aphro-disiac according to one of the books that they had. He only knew that you got crazy aroused and could go for hours after eating the stuff. He thought it would be a great idea if he mixed the two and ate it right before he began. He also had a couple of spare one just in case something happened.

He had branched off from his father and brothers the moment that they had started. He just had a feeling in his gut that his mother was out there somewhere. Wandering around and as vulnerable as a deer in heat. And he was the big powerful jaguar that was planning on tearing her limb from limb. (In a sexual nature of course.)

He ducked beneath some fronds, walking around naked on all fours like a great big hunter. He paused he recognized the clipped walk. He could recognize her from her walk alone, which was weird as all of them were supposed to be on all fours. It was mostly for Mommy-Aunt Jeanette as she got a real sexual kick out of stuff like this.

Brittany entered the clearing that he was hovering by the edge of, she flicked her hair over one shoulder and her hips swung nice and wide. Hypnotizing whoever watched the large child bearing things. Her ass cheeks seemed to be jostling for room and bumping against each other by accident. There were two bright red hand marks on her ass cheeks, one long and slender, the other one smaller and a bit darker. As if that one had come from a harder blow.

Brittany raised one lean arm above her head, her breasts raising upwards with the action and seemingly swelling with the breath that she took in. She knew that David was there, she could see him hunkering in the bushes. Probably going along with the silly game that they were all supposed to be playing. She might as well indulge him a little, give him a bit of a thrill, it would be pretty hot.

She got to the middle of the clearing and laid herself out, all of her nakedness open to the world and her sons perverse wandering eyes as they slowly and steadily ate her all the way up. Inside and out. She decided that she would be cat like for this.

She licked the back of her palm and ran it through her hair, she lay herself on the cleanest looking bit of grass and lounged in a sunbeam. She continued to brush out her hair, seductivly bringing one leg up and over the other, taking deeper breaths so that her chest would quake just a little bit more with each and every breath.

"Oh look at me! Just a poor innocent little rabbit out in the woods aaaaaallllllllllllllll alone!" Brittany cried dramatically to the sky. She then went back to petting herself. "I sure hope that there aren't any big bad wolves or anything out there that would try and it a poor defenseless little rabbit like me up for lunch!" She called out directly to where he was crouching in the bushes. David crousched down even further.

"I know you're there. Now are you gonna come out here and fuck me or what?" She said snidely to the grass. "Come on, hurry up and fuck your mother."

David slowly crept out on all fours, his back arched he smirked at her before quickly running over on all fours. Soon he was looking her directly in the face, their noses inches from each other. Brittany smiled before leaning forward and kissing him quickly and chastely on his puckered lips. David blushed and then turned scarlet as she pressed her lips hard and hungrily against his and began to kiss all the harder, sticking her tongue into his mouth and grabbing him around the neck so that he couldn't escape.

David shuddered in joy at the kiss before returning it and increasing it with fevered passion. He excitedly began to exchange more and more spit with his mother, it overflowed their mouths before it began to dribble in long tendrils between their gasping opening orifices. It slid across their chests and stomachs. Her breasts mashing into his pecs and her nipples feeling little electric shocks go through her in joyful little spurts before exploding all the way to her lower back and top of her buttocks. Which instinctively clenched each other joyfully.

Brittany popped herself off of his mouth and grinned blushing deeply.

"ME-YOW." She said huskily. David smiled back, he then reached behind his back and took out the first fruit, it was wrapped in the bark that acted as an aphro-disiac. He took three great big bites and it was gone. Brittany blinked and it was as if it had never been there in the first place.

"Wait was that one of the-"

"Shhh." He cut her off with a finger to her lips. She just realized how big her baby boy had gotten. Sure they had fucked and fooled around a few times, but he was starting to resemble his father every single day. It was amazing. "We aren't supposed to talk. We're animals remember?" He said as his cock began to wiggle and waggle and fill with blood until it was completely erect.

Brittany's eyes widened in surprise. It was enormous! she had never seen it that big before! and it was hers all hers! She threw a fist pump in her mind, she knew it had been a good idea to break off from her little sisters and go hunting for her own bit of pleasure!

Which in this case was going to be her enormous sons impossibly enormous cock right in her electrified cunt! David quickly grasped her shoulders and dragged her until she was on his lap, his cock at her entrance, completely obscuring it from sight. It was so large that it tapped against her belly button. Which she never thought would be possible.

She gave birth to this. She gave birth and helped raise this...this...this man!

She slowly began to hump away at the long hot pole that was slapping against her. David groaned and humped back against her. He could feel his cock increase in size, the heat was overwhelming. What was even more fascinating was the tightness that he felt in his balls. It was as if they were close to bursting, they were filled to the very brim with life giving potent semen, simply begging to be released in a warm safe fertile motherly womb.

And wouldn't you know it there was one just a few inches away from his tip. David began to huff and pant and growl like a wild ox, simply desperate to breed with anything, even if the breeding sow was his own mother! But who cares! This was the one that he had been after from the very start of the day!

His cock began to buck and boil with passion and David felt his semen start to climb up dangerously fast, like a shotgun let wild.

He exploded a geyser of hot cum out of his tip and it splattered everywhere. Coating him and his mother from their long hair to their naughty bits with cum. The two panted as an equally large geyser of her cum splattered against his hips and the ground. They grinned perversely at each other. But David wasn't even close to being done yet. His cock not even showing any signs of getting soft anytime soon.

He quickly picked her up and positioned his cocked right at the entrance to Brittany's bright pink pussy. He took a deep breath and plunged himself right in, so fast that she gasped and her breasts shook. A little bit of milk started to form on the tips of her nipples from sheer pleasure, she had actually had a nice little minorgasm after he had just stabbed himself inside of her.

"Jesus." She whispered.  
"I thought no talking."  
"Young man I am your mother and I will say whatever I want to." She squeezed his cock as hard as she possibly could, he squirmed in a mixture of pleasure and discomfort, it felt as if she were going to shoot all of him out of the tip of his cock and into her more than ample awaiting womb.

"Let's get to it then." He said excited. He could hear shouts of sexual pleasure coming from the other side of the island as his family members had found each other and were already going at it as hard and hot as he was with his own mother.

He began to thrust, in short quick excited jerks. Getting all the way so that his cock touched the back of her womb and scratched there a little bit before drawing away, his shaft completely filled her tunnel, it was like a perfect lubed cork going and sliding against all of the perfect spots that she was so used to getting pleasure. In fact she had never had a bad lay, with the expertise and love of Alvin and her sisters she had absolutely nothing to worry about when it came to getting a nice strong insanely professionally passionate fuck!

It must have been genetic because all of their children knew just the best ways to get any of them off. And of course Susana and Jackson were out there, the two self styled experts of fucking. Experts. Ha! Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor had taught them everything that they knew. But of course not everything that the three bimbo women knew. They had kept a few things secret and private.

Brittany shuddered in joy as her orgasm hit her, and still he showed no sign of when he cam in her, even with his cum drying between their two thrusting sweating bodies. It seemed as if David had no stop button, Brittany worried for a moment if she would ever be able to keep up with the younger boy and his much more patient appetites. She orgasmed just at the same time as he did, her milk splashed down in a long white waterfall between the two of them. She wondered how she had ever lived without being a lactating slut? Being filled to the brim every single day with sweet delicious milk that caused anyone to drink it to grow big and strong. Just thinking about her amazing tits got her all the hornier and she orgasmed again, his cum coated her insides like nice warm wet wool. Sticking to every curve of her tunnel and filling up her womb wonderfully.

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! DON'T STOP BABY!" Brittany shouted to the heavens as David continuously humped into her soaking wet cunt, his cum mixing with her natural luberication. It ran down their thighs and splashed to the ground, their rutting slowly turning it into a soupy mass of mud beneath her back and ass and his knees, shins and ass. He increased his speed, he felt another wave start to rise up in the very bowels of his balls.

David orgasmed for the fifth time inside of his mother, he paused, he was getting tired, not the panting that they had been doing earlier which was hot and heavy and needful. This was actual exhaustion, and from the fucked stupid look on his mothers face, with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and drool dribbling down the tip as quickly as milk was from her tits she was almost done herself.

But he didn't want to fuck her stupid, he wanted to fuck her pregnant.

She noticed the pause and slowly and gently pulled off of his still big cock even if it was starting to die down a little bit and wasn't as filled with cum as it had been about fifty minutes ago.

"How about we take a break and then try it on all fours baby?" She said as she slowly and softly turned over onto her stomach so that her cunt and impressive ass cheeks were facing him instead of her large massive bouncing tits. David's eyes widened in fear, a small waterfall of cum was starting to leak out of her pussy! If he wanted to father a child with her he couldn't even let a droplet escape!

He lunged forward and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist like she was a wheelbarrow, he swiftly shoved his dick back inside of her. She let out a gasp of pleasure at the intruding member.

"OH! OOOOOOO!" She said as she felt him harden inside of her. She felt a little suspicious though, why was he so eager to fuck her again all of a sudden? He seemed almost on the point of fainting, now he was back to being insatiable.

She looked behind herself at him. He pulled out another fruit and scarfed it down. She knew she had seen him eating something before!  
"Hey what are you?!" She caught herself and screamed as she felt him ejaculate inside of her once again, he was over 100% he was at at at at... maybe 20000%! She felt him begin to thrust inside of her all the harder all the more need.

Her tits sloshed and slapped against her belly and face with how forceful he was riding her. She gasped and groaned and moaned and oohed. Marvelling at the strength behind his dick and the sheer amount of power that was behind him. He would catch up to his father soon.

She felt him scratch himself against her sweet spot and then push down on it. She forced her muscles to meet his youthful needs and surpass them herself if need be.

"Where do you keep those things baby?" She shouted behind her shoulder, her tits were leaking freely now, making the ground a pool of milk beneath their sweat and precum that was leaking excessively beneath and between them. He simply grunted and pulled out another. He tossed it to her. Bracing herself on one arm she managed to catch it. She then fell forward into her puddle of milk and began to chow down, her ass in the air and giving him a good handhold on her hips and butt.

He could go into the deepest caverns of her being that way. She quickly scarfed it down hungrily and felt her body tingle with heat and need. She began to push back wildly and excitedly against him. She then whooped when he turned her over so that she was arching her back into his cock head. She kept on gasping as he exploded inside of her again and again and again. Seemingly never endlessly he exploded his potent seed inside of her. His sperm racing at full speed down his tunnel, through hers before splashing down like at a waterpark which was the home of her fertile life giving eggs.

David bellowed to the heavens as Brittany screamed, matching his pitch with her own higher one. A mother and son pitch filled the forest and then just as suddenly came to a halt as they both panted looking at each other lovingly. He leaned back his hands propping him up, his dick slid out of her pussy and she sighed, instinctively lifting her hips to keep all of his cum inside of her. A animalistic need to breed and continue the human race deep inside of her.

No matter what the needs.

David nervously watched his mother squirming in the post fuck-fest glow. She might accidentally get some of it out. He grasped her hips and heard her whimper, she wasn't quite ready for round twenty or whatever just yet. She had orgasmed close to fifteen times! More than his eight! Or was it ten? She had lost count when she was being fucked.

Instead it only looked as if he were propping her up, bringing her upwards so that she could balance on the tip of hoc cock, no reason, then she saw that it was a way to keep his cum safely inside of her. She felt her buttcheeks instinctively clench up at the probing of his dick. She then relaxed a little, she was after all laid out with her sin, they just so happened to be joined at the hip. Or the cock and cunt, the genetials, the pussy and prick, the dick and whatever term that began with a D that meant pussy.

Brittany relaxed her ass hole as he slowly and delicately inserted himself into her. His still erect cock teasing into her butt. She clenched a couple of times, once when it started to go in, a second time when she felt his vein throb still full of blood and more than willing to go another round at dousing her in baby batter, and a third time when he was finally completely sheathed inside of her ass. She groaned in contentment and actually had an orgasm, her tits leaked a little more milk that flowed down the sides of her chest , splattering her arms since her tits were so large.

David leaned back and moaned. His mothers ass felt phenomenal. She had her hips raised and resting comfortably on his lap. Her legs outspread on either side of his chest. His balls twitched instinctively. David and Brittany continued to pant, her pussy was red and raw, the only thing keeping the ocean of cum that he had steadily shot into her firmly confined was gravity. And even then a few droplets were starting to overflow out and waterfall down her smooth silky thighs.

David took his thumb and rolled them back up to her pussy and slid them around the mouth of her mound.

"Now what are you doing that for?" She asked in exhaustion as he cupped his hand and placed it over her pussy lips as if he were making a seal to keep everything inside.

"I just sort of want to knock you up. Or definitely. Yeah I definitely want to get you pregnant." Brittany smiled, laying a hand on her belly and another hand over his and pushing down. He felt the warmth of her snatch and the warmth of her hand sandwich him.

"I want that too." She said. He smiled and she groaned in pleasure as his prick twitched in her asshole making her shiver with delight, unconsciously dragging his sperm even deeper into the recesses of her womb and into full contact with her very fertile eggs.

* * *

 **I know it could be longer. Mostly I am just wondering what shows I should get invested in/write some smut of. Leave them in the comments or PM me. I don't know why there aren't more harem stories for this archive, would expect to see more.**

 **Here are the characters who will be in this**

 **Alvin-The 'Steed' of the family, provides the baby batter, tallest male, medium length brown/black hair, eight pack, large biceps, father of most of the children on the island. Cock is over thirteen inches.**

 **Brittany- The 'Queen' of the clan, she has a nice mixture of her two sisters, shorter than Alvin by around a head, she is in-between her sisters when it comes to bust and butt size, super proud of the jiggle/firm factor, her hair stops around mid back reddish brown, enjoys doggy style and being in control, in the love department or when raising the kids.**

 **Jeanette- The 'Vixen' of the clan, after arriving at the island she got better eyesight and now doesn't need her glasses she has a tighter bum than her sisters and a pair of perky breasts that almost swoop upwards, she is a few inches shorter than Alvin she has brown hair that goes down to her ankles, she enjoys role-play and being submissive to whoever wants to do with her what they will. She is a sucker for a begging kid.**

 **Eleanor- The 'Breeder' of the clan, she has the largest tits and ass, easily outpacing both her sisters, she has woken up to find both being used as pillows, she produces the most milk out of the three of them. She is shorter than Brittany by around half a head, she has blonde hair that she keeps around shoulder length, she enjoys being motherly when she is fucked and is known for her loud moaning on the island.**

 **Jackson-Brittany's oldest daughter, enjoys dancing and has the tits and hips and ass to back it up, she will even start to move and hum when she thinks no one is around, she has bigger breasts than her sister and is trying to catch up to her mother in size and litter number.**

 **Susana-Jacksons twin and Brittany's second born child, she is a bit more tan than her sister but has a similar ass shape if slightly smaller breasts, her hair she has found a way to get frizzy and adds bits and pieces of shells and twigs and the such to make her look prettier, she likes to drum her sisters ass when she doesn't expect it**

 **David- Brittany's first born boy, is adventurous and enjoys being in charge (Has a secret plan for his mom SSSSHHHHH) Has a twelve inch dick and his mothers reddish hair**

 **Tommy-Jeanette's first born boy, is very scientific and a little bit of a dom, he has his mothers hair and a twelve inch dick**

 **Teddy- Eleanor's first born boy, loves Julia, large arms and legs, very strong, has a twelve inch dick, sandy blonde hair**

 **Julia- Eleanor's third born daughter, loves Teddy. Takes after her mother with large watermelon sized tits, and an ass that puts her older sisters to shame. Has two blonde pigtails**

 **Yeah so an incest thing...impregnation thing...milk thing...and an OC thing...deal with it. Would love to see fan art of any of my work, or suggestions of what fandom I should write for next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I have not written in this one for a while. Mostly lack of interest. Then felt like finishing it. So maybe three chapters. Please read and review. Sorry if this is a little on the short side. Or a little on the long side. Whichever. Enjoy. You should also probably read my other stories Jungle Loving and Island Loving in order to learn who these characters are and what is actually happening. So read and review. And enjoy the crazy/sexy shenanigans that are going to ensue. All characters are of age, warning there will be incest with an OC. Again might want to read some of the older work.**

Jeanette creeped through the underbrush like a nervous deer. It closed beneath her. She was nervous, and all of the greenery did not make her fear and less real. She didn't want to get caught and fucked mercilessly by any of the boys. But she knew how this was all going to play out. She had guessed it long ago. Tommy was going to catch her and do his typical sadistic things to her. She wished that she didn't encourage it so much...but whenever the two of them got started...well she remembered how much she loved his rough powerful authoritative loving style.

She still was hoping that she would get a few minutes of nice tender fucking with her beloved Alvin before she was whisked away by Tommy. She wanted Alvin, her cunt ached for him, her tits felt absolutely filled to the brim. She needed him to fuck her.

She took one more cautious step and yelped as her legs were pulled out from underneath her. She fell forwards and landed in another trip wire that pulled her arms up quickly and roughly. Sending her two massive globes of fat to jiggling and wiggling wildly. She looked down at them in shock, she wished that they all had at least worn clothing for this. But for some reason they all thought that it would be super hot to just go around and hunt each other down like perverse animals in heat.

(Which was exactly what they all were...but still! She liked to think that she had a little bit more dignity then that!)

She felt something crunch along behind her. And then eager hands go around her ass. Or squish as much of it as it possibly could and heft the massive weight in the mystery persons hands.  
"Well well what I caught in my little trap. A nice sexy vixen." Tommy whispered behind his mother as he continued to heft her massive ass in his hands. IT fascinated him. He just couldn't get enough of it. She shuddered. She knew that they weren't suppose to talk. That was part of the game! He wasn't playing fair! Then again this was Tommy. He never liked to play fair.

He giggled and gave her ass an experimental whack and she shuddered in joy. She was a dirty whore of a mother. She told herself that over and over again. Why else would she get turned on by her sons rough man handling of her delicate posterior?

God if she was back in civilization she would be ostracized as a total creep. She felt his hands cup her breasts, and sweep them upwards. She shuddered in joy as he began to play with her nipples. She bit her lips trying to keep words down. But she knew that she wouldn't be able to last much longer if he acted this callously towards her. He might just break her by accident. And then where would she be?

"OH! Ow! Tommy please! They're not toys stop fondling them so hard!" She begged in pain and pleasure. He stopped with his fingers on her nipples. He began to twist one way and then the other, as if he was working on a radio. Trying to get it to the right channel. Within moments her long thick nipples had grown to their full fat bright red size. They also began to turn a bright angry cock colored red. A few droplets of her precious milk, milk that she saved almost exclusively for her precious babies was starting to leak out.

"I thought that we weren't supposed to talk my little vixen." He said with a grin and another cruel twist.  
"you started talking first!" She tried to reason. But her body was starting to move on its own and her ass was pushing behind her, trying to get her nice tight ass against his big firm cock. She could tell that it was there. She could feel the heat radiating off of it in thick waves of heavenly sexual desire.  
"Yes but I'm a big masculine hunter. You're just a little scared fox that fell into my trap. A fox in heat I hasten to add." He said as he reached around her and began to play with her clit. He reached down and rubbed against the very wet folds of her pussy.

She gasped and groaned and tried to move so that more of his finger would slide into her pussy. Instead he pulled back and teased her a little bit more. She looked down at him in annoyance.  
"Tommmmmmyyyyyyy. Please don't tease your mother."  
Another sharp crack rang through the private section of the jungle as Tommy spanked her ass again, leaving a bright red handprint. He shook his finger at her warningly.  
"I told you before. You are the vixen in my trap. You're my prisoner now mom."  
"Ha! If I'm a vixen that makes you a little kit. Now I suggest that you let this sexy kitten off of it's leash so that she can fuck you into next saturday." Tommy looked her up and down. The blush that ran across her cheeks had descended all the way to beneath her large breasts. They were ridiculously huge. Like something out of a dream. Yet they were still full and perky, as if they had not sagged a day in their existence and had only grown bigger and bigger in order to keep up with her taller frame.

He licked his lips. She had the most amazing hungry look in her eyes. As if she wanted to lay him down right then and there and fuck him until the two of them were yowling messes. He shrugged and began to untie her arms and legs. Within seconds she was dropped to the ground. She rolled onto her side and popped her hip out. He grinned. God she had amazing hips. Nice and large, just the way that he liked them. And they were on his mother. Which made them a million times more appealing.

For a woman that had given birth to probably more then a dozen kids at this point, most from one guy...she was still incredibly sexy. She was easily the sexiest woman on the island in his eyes. And he wanted to show her how much he thought about her. Sometimes when his brothers were asleep he would sneak out into the jungle and jerk himself off thinking about her pussy wrapped around his cock. He couldn't wait until he was old enough and then maybe he could steal her away from his father.

She wasn't even a person to him in his eyes. She was just a sexy piece of meat that he wanted to ravish.

She rolled onto her back and spread her legs wide for his popping eyes to admire. She wiggled her nice firm bottom against the grass and purred. She was in a sunbeam, her pussy was boiling hot to the touch and she was eager and ready to pleasure this delicious slice of man meat. Her eyes traveled down to his cock where it swung in-between his legs. He still had a way to go before he surpassed his father, but he was getting there. Now if only he might have a few kids of his own. But for some reason he seemed to only have eyes for her. What a little mama's boy!

She rolled over again so that her tits were smashing into the ground and she wiggled her ass upwards at him. He seemed slightly petrified. As if he didn't know what to do next. As if he had no plan for the next course of action.

So she decided that she would help him out. She crawled towards him until she was resting on her knees in front of him. She gripped his cock and gave it two strong pumps until it was erect. She then picked up her tits and placed them on either side. His cock just peeked out of the very top of the mountains of fat. She began to rub up and down. Giving his cock head affectionate kisses as she went. She began to rub faster and faster. Drool streaming down her mouth and acting as delicious natural lubricant to make her go even faster. She was working up a sweat and it was soon flowing down her body in rivers.

Tommy moaned and began to thrust up against her tits. She felt his shaft begin to tremble and twitch. He was exerting so much force to keep from cumming early! How nice of him! She then pulled off and grinned at him.

She flirtingly lay backwards into the missionary piston and spread her legs wide. She rolled some of her hair in between her fingers and smiled at him in the most come hither way possible. He didn't need to be told twice. He flung himself up into the air and practically swan dived into her larger form. She gasped and thrust upwards to meet his cocks first downward spiral. She gasped once he entered her and gasped again when he gripped her ass and began to play with her butthole.

She felt his curious fingers knead her flesh and sculpt her butt. She felt his cock hammer away at the cunt that had birthed him. His cock head just about reaching where he had been made and protected for so long. The perfect little one room apartment. The first and only one that he had ever had. And now this was the only way that he could ever return to it. She didn't blame him, she wished that she could return home one day.

But then she would get hit by the pleasure flowing out from his cock and gradually felt herself flooding the grass around them with her cum and womanly juices. And any and all thoughts beside the one basic thought, the one most important thought. The thought to procreate. The thought to breed. Even if it is with close kin and family. Even if it is with someone that you know and love and helped walk for the first time...that was what she was reduced to. Her brain had turned into a haze of white noise. All she was aware of was the face hovering over hers and the rough desperate pounding of cock into pussy.

She gasped and gripped him tightly. He nodded at her authoritatively and finally choked something out.  
"I've got to drown your pussy. I'm going to drown it." With that he shoved himself in to the very hilt of his balls, they were massive and gave massive authoritative shakes as they attempted to empty themselves. From their very bottom to the very top. He had not masturbated once in a months time in preparation for this. He wanted to make sure that he had more then enough sperm and cum saved up for his mother. For her and her alone! This cum was hers! He had been saving it especially for her more then fertile womb! He began to cum again and again deep within her passage. She gasped and gulped and groaned and began to thrash and orgasm beneath him.

His cum splashed into her womb like a long never ending white river. Slamming into her ovaries and finding her egg instantly. One and then two and then three sperm cells latched on and began to wriggle inside of it. He had been more then successful.

He gripped her hips with one hand. His fingertips playing with the very curve of her ass. And his other hand gripped her tit, her boob meat practically spilled from in between his fingers. Her nipple rubbed the palm of his hand. He hoped that his own son would be breastfeeding from her soon. He had a sudden very clear image in his mind. His son getting sucked off by Jeanette while Tommy fucked her in the ass. Her belly already round again with their next child. Hopefully another son for her to fuck so that they could be one big gang bang family. Just the four of them. Three men exploiting the whores holes.

He finally finished cumming. He hadn't even been aware that he had been cumming that much. But by the look of things he had made a real mess. Pulling out once her womb had overfilled and her pussy began to swim in his white jizz. Her body was covered from hairline to the tips of her toes in his semen. She gazed up at him with wide confused and cock drunk eyes. Her thick lips had semen dribbling down it in thick globs.

"Gah!" She spoke out before licking at it desperately. Delicious. Delicious semen. She could never get enough of the stuff!

"We should run away together. Start our own clan on the other side of the island." Tommy said as he settled down next to Jeanette. She snuggled up next to her son and wrapped a leg around his. She kissed him on the neck and sucked enough to leave a hickey. He looked at her and she quirked an eyebrow. He nodded at her finally.  
"Yeah I guess your right." He said as he began to pet her impossibly long rivers of hair. The only white in the long tresses of brown were from his sperm. She might have been pushing forty or even fifty (They had no way of telling time on the island.) But you would never be able to tell.

 **So yeah please read and review. Next chapter will be up soon. Just a reminder of what this story actually is. And who is who.** **Here are the characters who will be in this.**

 **Alvin-The 'Steed' of the family, provides the baby batter, tallest male, medium length brown/black hair, eight pack, large biceps, father of most of the children on the island. Cock is over thirteen inches.**

 **Brittany- The 'Queen' of the clan, she has a nice mixture of her two sisters, shorter than Alvin by around a head, she is in-between her sisters when it comes to bust and butt size, super proud of the jiggle/firm factor, her hair stops around mid back reddish brown, enjoys doggy style and being in control, in the love department or when raising the kids.**

 **Jeanette- The 'Vixen' of the clan, after arriving at the island she got better eyesight and now doesn't need her glasses she has a tighter bum than her sisters and a pair of perky breasts that almost swoop upwards, she is a few inches shorter than Alvin she has brown hair that goes down to her ankles, she enjoys role-play and being submissive to whoever wants to do with her what they will. She is a sucker for a begging kid.**

 **Eleanor- The 'Breeder' of the clan, she has the largest tits and ass, easily outpacing both her sisters, she has woken up to find both being used as pillows, she produces the most milk out of the three of them. She is shorter than Brittany by around half a head, she has blonde hair that she keeps around shoulder length, she enjoys being motherly when she is fucked and is known for her loud moaning on the island.**

 **Jackson-Brittany's oldest daughter, enjoys dancing and has the tits and hips and ass to back it up, she will even start to move and hum when she thinks no one is around, she has bigger breasts than her sister and is trying to catch up to her mother in size and litter number.**

 **Susana-Jacksons twin and Brittany's second born child, she is a bit more tan than her sister but has a similar ass shape if slightly smaller breasts, her hair she has found a way to get frizzy and adds bits and pieces of shells and twigs and the such to make her look** **prettier, she likes to drum her sisters ass when she doesn't expect it**

 **David- Brittany's first born boy, is adventurous and enjoys being in charge (Has a secret plan for his mom SSSSHHHHH) Has a twelve inch dick and his mothers reddish hair**

 **Tommy-Jeanette's first born boy, is very scientific and a little bit of a dom, he has his mothers hair and a twelve inch dick**

 **Teddy- Eleanor's first born boy, loves Julia, large arms and legs, very strong, has a twelve inch dick, sandy blonde hair**

 **Julia- Eleanor's third born daughter, loves Teddy. Takes after her mother with large watermelon sized tits, and an ass that puts her older sisters to shame. Has two blonde pigtails**

 **Yeah so an incest thing...and an OC thing...deal with it. Would love to see fan art of any of my work, or suggestions of what fandom I should write for next.**

 **Would love to see actual artwork of this or any of my work. It will probably never happen but a person can dream. Also make sure to read and review this and any and all of my other stories as well!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please remember to read and review. The next chapter will be the final chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this one. IT was actually pretty fun to write. Nice to get back to the basics. Should read Jungle Loving and Island loving in order for this to make sense. Also this is an OC thing, and an Incest thing. Enjoy.**

Julia crawled into the clearing on her hands and the tips of her toes. Her ass was hovering in the air. It was a good sized ass, it fit her figure perfectly and she liked to think that it gave her just enough attitude to actually wave it around. Her sisters always had some sort of confidence practically oozing out of them. She thought that she only really got her confidence when she actually got this ass. It had been a great night. Her father had fucked her and she had eaten an ancient magical plant that everyone in her family ate when they came of a certain age. And now here she was. Hunting down her brother to do filthy little things to him. Hopefully the sort of things that would involve butts and tits and pussies and penises and a lot of cum and maybe some milk.

She paused and crouched when she saw two large figures walk out from the underbrush. She smiled and instantly perked up. Her brother! Her mother! The two loves of her life! She loved them! She especially loved the extra large cock that swung between Teddy's legs and how delicious it looked. And she knew how much more delicious it would taste between her lips, and how much better it would look when it was between her big puffy eager lips.

She gave out an excited little kitten meow and rapidly crawled over to the middle of the clearing. Her mother had already met her there and Eleanor lay down onto her back and presented her extra large tit to her daughter. Julia took it in her mouth and began to suckle greedily. She knew that there were others who wanted the milk, but she also knew that her mother had more then plenty to give out. She could probably leak nonstop and never stop making it. She was like a faucet, she simply created it.

Teddy joined her and looked her deeply and lovingly in the eyes before he took his mothers tit in his own mouth and began to suck on it. The two commenced their eager drinking. Sucking and sucking like a couple of babies.

Then it got better. Eleanor ejaculated. She sometimes did that when her tits were being sucked on for long enough. OR hard enough. Julia gasped as the massive nipples seemed to grow in her mouth. She groaned in pleasure as her throat was flooded with hot thick white cum. Teddy copied her and Eleanor gasped and pushed her tits deeper into her son and daughter. She then quickly stood up and forced her son to lay down. Teddy gazed up at the sky before down at his cock. Four massive tits engulfed it. It practically disappeared. Then Julia pulled away to allow her mother to have some fun with it while she licked and kissed it over and over and over again. Then the two switched. She was a little nervous when her mother began to unashamedly lick at her nipples along with at his cock shaft. But she quickly got over it.

After all that was the entire point of this little exercise. For all of them to have sex. Without any sort of shame or barriers.

Teddy groaned and his cock began to spasm. Eleanor gently pulled the two apart. She wasn't about to let her son waste any of his precious sperm. It all needed to go right into her daughters pussy.

She authoratiatvely placed herself over his face and gently sat himself down. He groaned and instinctively wrapped his arms around her big powerful bucking thighs. Julia took her mothers lead and gently lowered herself onto his cock. It fit nice and snug. Perfect shape, and size and the perfect level of vein to muscle. She gasped and began to hump against him as he began to thrust into her.

The three continued their copulation. Yowling their pleasure to the treetops. Completely unaware of what was surrounding them. Only aware of each other. And the cock and the tits and the love that was issuing out from around them. And how it seemed to fill the entire world and everything outside of it was just a void of meaninglessness.

Eleanor stiffened as she felt her next orgasm come and break and her juice flood her sons mouth. She looked up into the underbrush. She had heard a rustling. She glared into the woods and saw someone. An explorer. A fat man who was standing there and staring at her in shock and recognition. She recognized him as well. Faintly though. She had not seen him in years. And his precene was not a welcome one. He was clearly judging her for what she was doing. She glared daggers at him. She was a momma lioness protecting her cubs right now.

She growled at him. Keeping eye contact until he backed away in fear. Her tits flapped away on her chest and unceremoniously slapped at her belly and her face. She did not care. She was powerful! She was authoritative! She was woman! And the world would hear her scream!

She flung her head backwards and howled. Julia rested her hands on her mothers shoulders for support and flung her own head back before screaming in joy and pleasure. He was cumming! He was cumming inside of her cunt! And now she knew that nothing would ever be the same. She was Teddy's woman. Mind body and soul. Her tits, her ass, her cunt, her mouth, everything about her was his to use. He groaned and thrust into her sopping wet and sticky with cum cunt again. He could not get enough. He would never be satisfied.

He groaned and moaned and knew only that he had found the most amazing women in the world. He was just lucky that they so happened to be his mother and sister. And he wanted nothing more then to show them that he was the man for them. That whenever their father was not busy fucking his brood that this strapping young son with the massive cock should and would willingly step in at any given moment.

Eleanor and Julia could tell that was what he meant. With every single thrust that was becoming more and more obvious. And they both gasped and orgasmed again. One against his massive impossibly perfectly shaped cock and the other around his inquisitive and loving tongue. They orgasmed again and again. Their faces a mask of pleasure and commitment.

She was their mama wolf and they were her wolf cubs. He was their mighty stallion and they were his mares. Julia was their playful lioness and they were more then willing to be her mama lion and the two of them stud lion.

They all howled in unison at the sky. Their orgasms fading into a pleasant glow and the three collapsed into a sweaty cum covered and spittle ridden pile.

* * *

Theodore jumped when he felt the hand fall on his shoulder. He looked way way up into the eyes of his older brother. Alvin was as naked as Eleanor. He did not look entirely like Alvin, he was too tall. And muscular. And the massive third leg swinging in between his legs was also odd. But it was definitely his brother. He could recognize him anywhere.

"You need to come with me." Alvin growled out. Theodore looked back at the clearing. The three people had finally stopped fucking and practically fell over each other while lying down. Eleanor looked back into the underbrush and noticed him again. Still openly and confusedly staring. She gave another growl. He shivered. It was like watching a wild animal. A lioness utterly obsessed with sex. She had no reasoning abilities anymore. This was not the girl that he used to know. She was far beyond that. He had only one leave her in peace. It was the only way that she could be happy.

Theodore followed his brother into the forest as Eleanor reclined between her two beautiful children. They had latched onto her milk laden breasts and began to drink with gusto. They would need all of their stamina for the next round. She was positive that there was going to be another round.

 **So yeah please read and review. Next chapter will be up soon. Just a reminder of what this story actually is. And who is are the characters who will be in this.**

 **Alvin-The 'Steed' of the family, provides the baby batter, tallest male, medium length brown/black hair, eight pack, large biceps, father of most of the children on the island. Cock is over thirteen inches.**

 **Brittany- The 'Queen' of the clan, she has a nice mixture of her two sisters, shorter than Alvin by around a head, she is in-between her sisters when it comes to bust and butt size, super proud of the jiggle/firm factor, her hair stops around mid back reddish brown, enjoys doggy style and being in control, in the love department or when raising the kids.**

 **Jeanette- The 'Vixen' of the clan, after arriving at the island she got better eyesight and now doesn't need her glasses she has a tighter bum than her sisters and a pair of perky breasts that almost swoop upwards, she is a few inches shorter than Alvin she has brown hair that goes down to her ankles, she enjoys role-play and being submissive to whoever wants to do with her what they will. She is a sucker for a begging kid.**

 **Eleanor- The 'Breeder' of the clan, she has the largest tits and ass, easily outpacing both her sisters, she has woken up to find both being used as pillows, she produces the most milk out of the three of them. She is shorter than Brittany by around half a head, she has blonde hair that she keeps around shoulder length, she enjoys being motherly when she is fucked and is known for her loud moaning on the island.**

 **Jackson-Brittany's oldest daughter, enjoys dancing and has the tits and hips and ass to back it up, she will even start to move and hum when she thinks no one is around, she has bigger breasts than her sister and is trying to catch up to her mother in size and litter number.**

 **Susana-Jacksons twin and Brittany's second born child, she is a bit more tan than her sister but has a similar ass shape if slightly smaller breasts, her hair she has found a way to get frizzy and adds bits and pieces of shells and twigs and the such to make her look prettier, she likes to drum her sisters ass when she doesn't expect it**

 **David- Brittany's first born boy, is adventurous and enjoys being in charge (Has a secret plan for his mom SSSSHHHHH) Has a twelve inch dick and his mothers reddish hair**

 **Tommy-Jeanette's first born boy, is very scientific and a little bit of a dom, he has his mothers hair and a twelve inch dick**

 **Teddy- Eleanor's first born boy, loves Julia, large arms and legs, very strong, has a twelve inch dick, sandy blonde hair**

 **Julia- Eleanor's third born daughter, loves Teddy. Takes after her mother with large watermelon sized tits, and an ass that puts her older sisters to shame. Has two blonde pigtails**

 **Yeah so an incest thing...and an OC thing...deal with it. Would love to see fan art of any of my work, or suggestions of what fandom I should write for next.**

 **Would love to see actual artwork of this or any of my work. It will probably never happen but a person can dream. Also make sure to read and review this and any and all of my other stories as well!Next chapter is the last one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please remember to read and review. This is the final chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this one. IT was actually pretty fun to write. Nice to get back to the basics. Should read Jungle Loving and Island loving in order for this to make sense. Also this is an OC thing, and an Incest thing. Enjoy.**

"So you just lived here in isolation for your entire life?" Theodore said as he followed after his larger and powerfully built older brother. Alvin looked behind him and smiled lovingly downwards.  
"Yep."  
"And you never once thought to leave?"  
"This is the garden of eden Theodore. I have everything that I have ever wanted. There is positively no reason for me to go back to civilization. What's waiting for me there? A job? Society? Meat? Here I have all the pussy I can eat and the love of a real family."  
"But we were family." Theodore said as they reached his boat. He had been trying not to look at his brothers cock. It was hard to even see him as his brother anymore, there were just so many differences. Size, height, muscles, long hair, a cock the size of an arm. It was bizarre.  
"Well you shouldn't;t have come looking for something that was no longer there. And now all I can do is ask you to leave."

Alvin pointed to the boat that Theodore meekly stepped into. He did not look back as he was pushed off of the shore and back into the jungle. His effort to locate and save his brother and fiends completely pointless. He could not stay and now he was going back to his home empty handed. He was a failure.

Alvin watched after him until the figure disappeared in the fog. He nodded once and then returned to the forest. His cock and balls ached and he wanted to stick them into his daughters. Before exploding his hot gooey potent cum all over and inside of them. He had to do it soon or else he might just not get the nerve. Alvin walked seventy feet into the jungle and was tackled from behind by two giggling naked girls.

His daughters smiled and rubbed up against him seductively, acting like a couple of cats. Eager for him to royally fuck them into a couple of mewling messes. Alvin was more then happy to oblige.

Alvin smiled up at the moonlit sky in contentment as his daughters took his massive shaft into their mouths and began to suck and bob on it. They still weren't skill enough to fuck him as well as their mothers could do. So they made up for it with sheer determination. Eventually they turned so that his massive cock was cradled between their impressive asses and began to move up and down. Slowly, like a machine. Content with the heat radiating off of his cock. He was more then happy with them humping him into alertness.

Life was good. Yes life was indeed good.

 **I have obviously lost any and all interest in this story so here is my quick little wrap up to just end it. I am sorry that this is so dissatisfying I suggest that other people make more of it as it was fun to actually write. So yeah please read and review. Just a reminder of what this story actually is. And who the characters are.**

 **Alvin-The 'Steed' of the family, provides the baby batter, tallest male, medium length brown/black hair, eight pack, large biceps, father of most of the children on the island. Cock is over thirteen inches.**

 **Brittany- The 'Queen' of the clan, she has a nice mixture of her two sisters, shorter than Alvin by around a head, she is in-between her sisters when it comes to bust and butt size, super proud of the jiggle/firm factor, her hair stops around mid back reddish brown, enjoys doggy style and being in control, in the love department or when raising the kids.**

 **Jeanette- The 'Vixen' of the clan, after arriving at the island she got better eyesight and now doesn't need her glasses she has a tighter bum than her sisters and a pair of perky breasts that almost swoop upwards, she is a few inches shorter than Alvin she has brown hair that goes down to her ankles, she enjoys role-play and being submissive to whoever wants to do with her what they will. She is a sucker for a begging kid.**

 **Eleanor- The 'Breeder' of the clan, she has the largest tits and ass, easily outpacing both her sisters, she has woken up to find both being used as pillows, she produces the most milk out of the three of them. She is shorter than Brittany by around half a head, she has blonde hair that she keeps around shoulder length, she enjoys being motherly when she is fucked and is known for her loud moaning on the island.**

 **Jackson-Brittany's oldest daughter, enjoys dancing and has the tits and hips and ass to back it up, she will even start to move and hum when she thinks no one is around, she has bigger breasts than her sister and is trying to catch up to her mother in size and litter number.**

 **Susana-Jacksons twin and Brittany's second born child, she is a bit more tan than her sister but has a similar ass shape if slightly smaller breasts, her hair she has found a way to get frizzy and adds bits and pieces of shells and twigs and the such to make her look prettier, she likes to drum her sisters ass when she doesn't expect it**

 **David- Brittany's first born boy, is adventurous and enjoys being in charge (Has a secret plan for his mom SSSSHHHHH) Has a twelve inch dick and his mothers reddish hair**

 **Tommy-Jeanette's first born boy, is very scientific and a little bit of a dom, he has his mothers hair and a twelve inch dick**

 **Teddy- Eleanor's first born boy, loves Julia, large arms and legs, very strong, has a twelve inch dick, sandy blonde hair**

 **Julia- Eleanor's third born daughter, loves Teddy. Takes after her mother with large watermelon sized tits, and an ass that puts her older sisters to shame. Has two blonde pigtails**

 **Yeah so an incest thing...and an OC thing...deal with it. Would love to see fan art of any of my work, or suggestions of what fandom I should write for next.**

 **Would love to see actual artwork of this or any of my work. It will probably never happen but a person can dream. Also make sure to read and review this and any and all of my other stories as well! This is probably my final Alvin and the Chipmunks smut story.**


End file.
